When a mobile (wireless) device connects to a network, the mobile device and the network negotiate the connection details. In some systems, a mobile device will enter a “sleep” state and wake periodically to “listen” for paging messages, or be in an active state when a paging message can be received. When sleep states are used, part of the negotiation of the mobile device with the network may be to determine and set a sleep period, or a period of inactivity. Thus, the network knows when the mobile device will be expecting paging signals, and can transmit paging signals during a period of time when the mobile device will be listening for such paging signals.
In current systems, the sleep period negotiated between the mobile device and the network is fixed. The sleep period may be set according to a profile set up on the mobile device, and may be different for different types of devices, etc. However, generally, once the sleep period is set by the network, the period is fixed. Note that a sleep period that is too long may result in unnecessary or even unacceptable levels of delay in receiving a paging signal. On the other hand, a sleep period that is too short may significantly reduce the operating life of the device between recharges (i.e., by depleting battery power by waking up too frequently).